PMD: Secrets and Memories
by PurnimalNycto
Summary: A Buizel wakes up the forest without his memory, only to be found by a Quilava who has been exiled, and he will do anything to keep why he is, a secret. Will include M/M and maybe a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeahhh… I cannot write that good, but at least I try, so please be sure to leave comments and other things so I can improve ^-^**

**This is also NOT based on any PMD games, as the region is made up**.

**I also don' own Pokemon, mind blowing, isn't it?**

I tried to sit up, only for a sharp pain in my head to push me back down, and I groaned.

"Ugh… What did I do…" The pain from the headache was ridiculous, did I slam my head on a brick wall till I passed out? I opened my eyes, to find myself in the middle of a forest, a few trees overhead, but not as many as like, a jungle or something.

I finally managed to lean forward, and I looked down at myself. The same moment I realized what I looked like is the same moment my headache disappeared, or maybe it was that I was too busy tripping out to notice it. I didn't scream or anything… I just kinda looked at myself in shock for a few moments. "Okay… okay… okay…" I said silently as I tried to assemble what happened in my mind. Okay… I look like a weasel, a yellow weasel with fins and stuff… Why is that not right?

I began to have issues remembering pretty much everything… I still remember pokemon for some reason, so at least I can start from there. Just as I was beginning to breathe easily, and understand that I wasn't tripping on acid or anything, I receive a tackle from behind, and find something furry on my back.

"Hello! I don't ever see any Buizels around here, who are you? Waaiiiiit, Buizels aren't even native here. Where are you from?" Came the furball in an explosion of words, he seemed very extrovertive.

"I… Uh… Buizel?" Is all I could really manage in the surprise.

"Y'know, what you are! Could you really not know? Like… it's kind of your species." He said, with a quizzical look at me.

"Will you please get off me? Not to sound rude or anything…" I said, not trying to start anything.

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that… So, who are you?" He asked, sitting back on his hind legs.

"Uhhm…" I said again, trying to remember my name.

The greenish furball facepalmed… or facepawed, which seems more fitting. "You don't remember your name either? Did you hit your head or something?"

"That would explain the headache I have," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"To be honest I am not really sure if hitting your head causes amnesia, but it seems legitimate enough at the moment!" He said, kind of awkwardly.

"Okay…" Was all I replied with.

"So, my name is Layan, and you are in Merclust Forest, entitled because of the use of mercenaries to keep this place under control," He giggled at the end of it.

"So… what do I do now?" I asked, really unsure of why I was here.

"Weeellll, if I haven't seen you before, that has to mean you are new in town, I know this forest like the back of my paw! I think… I haven't really gone too close to the caves, but that's because I know what lurks in it," He said ominously.

"Can you help me?" I asked, I didn't really know anything, the best luck I had was with this… thing.

"Sure! Also, since you don't remember your own species, I am betting you don't know mine, I am a Quilava!" Said Layan.

"Okay," I nodded in understanding.

"Since you obviously don't live anywhere around here, I am gonna take you back to my place, sounds good? It might be a little stuffy, but I like it like that," He said, standing up and walking to a tree.

"Seems alright to me, I just might need some fresh air at times," I said, and I began to follow him.

We passed by trees and all kinds of bushes that had berries hanging from them. "What are those?"  
"Food, but I have enough at my house, so we should leave them for others," He replied.

"I understand," Is all I said back.

It was hard to keep up with the Quilava, as he moved at a surprising rate, but I still managed. He occasionally looked back and waited for me, often saying a teasing remark as I got near.

Eventually we came out of the forest, and into a field, he then motioned to a volcano in the distance, and said, "That's where we are headed, I have a cave I live in on the side of the mountain."

"Mountain? That's a VOLCANO, isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked.

"Dooon't worryyy so much, that thing hasn't erupted in like… a hundred or so years now from what I hear from the elders, and I have been living in it for three, so it's cool," He said, smiling at me.

"Okay…" I replied, discontent with it, but beggars can't be choosers, can they?

As we slowly made our way up the mountain, the sun began to fall, and rock climbing in the dark? I suggest you don't do it, because I stepped on a really, really sharp rock on my way up and it hurts really bad, but on the way up we didn't really talk.

Then suddenly, he pulled me close to him, I was confused at first, but not really objecting, and he pulled me into a crevice in the rocks. It was a tight fit, but when we pulled through, it was actually really roomy.

"What's with the secrecy and stuff?" I asked.

"To be completely honest with you, not a lot of people at town like me, so I just live up here! Don't tell anyone where I am though, by not like me, I mean they kinda wanna rip out my intestines and eat them…" He said, giggling once again at the last part.

"That's a little… dark… What did you do?" I asked.

"I'll tell you sometime, but I don't want you to be angry at me in the meantime, it's just that people don't like something about me," He said, leaping onto his bed.

"What isn't there to like about you? You seem like a great person to me," I replied.

"Aww, thanks, but it's like… really hard to explain, okay? I have an extra bed over there, so you can sleep in it for the night." He said back.

"Wait… if you wanna live alone, why do you have a second bed?" I asked, confusedly.

"I never said I wanted to live alone, I just said I did live alone, until I found you, which was the plan for a bed, because I knew EVENTUALLY someone would come to the town, and I don't want them poisoning your mind with bad stories about me that aren't true…" He said back.

"Okay… well it is really late, so we should probably sleep…" I finished, putting my head in the bed.

"Yeah, you've seem to have had a rough day, see you in the morning, and maybe we'll find out your name," He said, smiling at me, as he closed his eyes.

I laid down as well, sleep eluded me for quite a while, until I finally lost consciousness, but I didn't rest easy that night.

_Ahh, it appears that you have forgotten a lot, but it doesn't matter if you did, but I guess it will make this all the more amusing to me. But I don't want you to go nameless, Marran, so I have informed you. You have something in common with the one near you, something you may not even know yet. Sleep well, you may need the energy in the morning..._

**Sooo that's how it has gone so far, give me ideas and other things, including reviews telling me how to write better. The area they live in (by my own mind and weirdness because this is not canon at all trust me xD) is where most of the starters come from. That's why he is such a surprise to the "normalcy" of the area, I will accept OC's and other stuff if you wanna join, but I can't say I will do very well with it xD, so I will keep you paged with my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am going at it again, hopefully this will be a bit better than the last xD**

**Sorry about the delay**

After the dream, I still had troubles sleeping, tossing and turning all night, I just couldn't rest, and eventually I found myself sitting in the bed, staring at the wall of the cave. He was right, it did get very stuffy in here, but he seemed to be okay with it. I tried to deal with it, but the less occupied I became, the more hot air got to me. It wasn't long before I found myself crawling through the crevice and breathing the air of the mountain. I went over to an edge of the mountain that was actually flat, and I sat down on a small patch of cool grass, looking out on the stars, and the clouds out on the distance.

For some reason, I felt like I had never seen them before, but maybe that's just because I forgot. As I looked along the constellations, I recognized a few, but couldn't name them, which frustrated me more than the stuffy air. Why can't I remember anything? Why did it have to happen to me? Why did I have to be separated from anybody who would know who I was? The questions added up through the night, but the answers didn't come. Except for one, Marran. That was the only answer than had come, but it came to the least important of them all, the question of my name. I could go by anything, so my name didn't matter.

Perhaps my name was a key of some sort? I doubt it, but then again, I would doubt the chance of me waking up in the middle of a forest with only an exiled Quilava to help me.

As I continued to question myself through the night, I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier, and I squeezed my way back through the passage. The sun still wasn't up, so I assumed it was still acceptable if I slept, and if it wasn't, I was too tired to care at the time that I found the bed that had been assigned to me…

It wasn't Layan's consistent shaking of me that woke me, it wasn't the time I had been sleeping, which had already surpassed noon, but it was a drop of water that landed directly inside of my ear that had awakened me from my slumber.

I instantly shot up and shook my head, eventually leaning to the side, hoping the water would drain out, letting out a small growl.  
"You are telling me I have tried to wake you for the five minutes, I even pushed you out of bed, only for a drop of water to wake you up?" Came the voice of Layan.

As I looked at him, his eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was in a slight frown, a face that asked the question of "Are you serious?"

"Seems like it," I looked around, and I had found out that he had done more than drag me out of the bed, I was almost on the other side of the room. I heard the pounding of rain on the mountain, and there was a trickle of water pouring through the crevice, and ending at the other side of the room, where for some reason, it was not pooling. I came closer to it while Layan rambled about something, I don't really know what, because I wasn't paying attention, and I looked to see that the water was going down a small crack in the wall, "Does this open up to an underground lake?" I asked

"What? Have you even been listening? Ugh, just, whatever, it probably does, but I was saying that I would prefer if we stayed inside today," He looked a little frustrated.

"Why? A little rain is not gonna kill you," I replied.

"That's arguable, apparently you have forgotten that people have been knocked out by a stream of bubbles before," He replied, backing further from the water as the rain came down harder.

I had to hold back a laugh, being knocked out by bubbles? Really? That sounds so pathetic. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, if they are strong enough, and if you have a weakness to water-type moves, they can, and I have a weakness to it," He replied, inching further from the entrance.

"It can't be that bad, I mean, it's just like, water," I argued, wow I sounded stupid when I said that.

"Fine, go check outside, I assure you it's more than just "Water"," He replied, saying water with a bit of emphasis.

So I did, I walked toward the crevice and pulled myself through, being splashed all over by water on my way out. When I looked out onto the horizon, I could find no sun, it looked like it was evening, not the afternoon. "Geez it's dark out here!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

I waited for a moment, but when I heard no response, I assumed he didn't hear me. The ground was sodden and muddy, and it splashed up my legs. It was frustrating to walk around as my feet sucked into the ground, and I almost tripped on my tails, my feet were making noises that sounded pretty disgusting. As nasty as the area was, I couldn't help but feel more comfortable out in the rain than in the cave, I didn't even notice the cold. Of course, I felt fine until a crack of lightning came down and hit a nearby tree, which made my ears ring and startled me for a moment. Deciding that the weather was not exactly the greatest at the moment, I finally came into the cave again.  
"Told you it was uncomfortable," Was the first thing Layan said.

"I didn't say it was uncomfortable?" I said with a questioning tone.

He sighed, "Whatever…"

"Okay, if it wasn't as bad as it was outside, I would drag you out there, but seeing as you apparently have some issues with water, I guess you will be safe for now," I said, teasingly.

"Ha! You drag me out there? You couldn't move me if you tried!" He laughed.

"Do you want me to show you? We are about the same size," I commented.

He looked like he was going to say something along the lines of "Go ahead and try," but he just looked at me and fell silent for a moment, "I am assuming by now you would be hungry?"

I hadn't really paid attention to the need for food, but as he said those words I felt my a pang of hunger go through my body, and I nodded

"Okay, I have just the thing, or things, whatever," He said as he picked up a bag of berries he had left in the corner.

"I am not entirely sure what you like, so just try them all, and eventually we'll figure it out."

**Point of View: Layan**

The guy was a picky eater, that's for sure. Of all the berries I had, he only really liked ones with restorative properties, like Sitrus or Oran.

The rain was still going down, normally it's not very long, but it is hard. This time, it's a mix of them, a long thunderstorm bent on drowning the plains. "It still hasn't eased, normally it goes away after about thirty minutes here, but apparently this one doesn't like that pattern."

"Thirty minute storms? That doesn't seem normal," The Buizel commented

"Perhaps where you came from, it was different, but normally, they just come down hard and fast here," I said, giggling immaturely as I leaned back in my bed.

There weren't a lot of reasons why I hated water to be honest, just that I was weak to it, and I hate the cold. If it was hot water, I probably wouldn't mind it so much, but rain was not exactly hot, so I just avoided it.

"So, what are we gonna do all day?" Asked the Buizel.

I didn't really think of that. For my last two years I have been searching for someone, anyone, to keep me company, but when he asked that question, I was confused.

"I have never really thought of that," I sighed.

"Three years alone leaves you with some bad social skills, I guess," He commented, chuckling.

It was true, I probably couldn't socialize with half the Pokemon at the village, if I was allowed to, anyways, "Well, there is something you are right about."

He tried to reply, but then the wind started to pick up, making whistling noises across the crevice, and the water began to pour in even harder, I haven't really seen this bad of a storm before, what was going on outside?

"It's getting bad out there, I haven't really seen a storm that put this much water in here before," I commented loudly, backing away from the water again.

"Want me to go check outside?" He yelled back.

I was willing to bet that it was too dangerous outside at the moment, "The winds have already picked up, if you can't hear the crevice whistling!" I added.

He nodded, and pushed his bed away from the stream that was increasing in size. It was still draining thankfully, but I don't know how much longer it would. I lit the fire on my back in an attempt to keep warm.

"Woah! Your back is on fire!" He yelled, backing up.

I mentally facepalmed, but remembered that he wasn't too used to everything anymore. "That's what my species can do, including the past and future evolutions of it, we have spots on our back that allows us to make fire," I explained.

"Evolutions?" Welp, there goes my silent praying that he wouldn't ask that question.

"Whenever Pokemon gather enough experience in battle, they would turn into their next evolutionary form, if they have one. For example, I would turn into a Typhlosion, and you would turn into a Floatzel. To be honest, I don't really want to evolve again, but I know it's for my own good."

I had never really wanted to look like a Typhlosion. I don't know why I was so appearance conscious about it, but I just think it looked too… big.

I probably sound stupid.

We sat in silence for a minute, then two, then ten… Eventually the wind died down, and the rain didn't come as hard.

"I am going to go check outside," Said the Buizel, as he stood up, and walked toward the crevice.  
I guess there was no harm in it now.

I saw him squeeze through the crevice, and disappear from sight. I sat in silence once more, I hate rainy days, they get as boring as hell.

"Layan! I don't know what this thing is!" I heard him yell.

Great, I had to come outside. "On my way!" Is what I yelled back.

I stepped near the crevice, still having water leak through it, and I went through it. The water splashed around me as I came out on the other side, and I figured out what he didn't understand, something that made me glad I was living in a cave on the side of a mountain, "The eye…"

"Eye of what?" He asked.

"The eye of the storm, thankfully, this storm isn't as bad as they come," I muttered, "Let us get back inside, before it gets bad again." I said, squeezing back in as water splashed around me.

He popped in a few seconds afterwards, and looked at me in question.

I started up my fire, and began to explain to him, "I should have known this, but it isn't a normal old storm. It's a hurricane, or at least it used to be one, it has probably degraded in power since moving pa-" That's when I realized.

The village would have taken full force of this storm, while inland and higher up, I was hardly hit by it, but could I even help them? Better yet, would they accept my help?

"Since moving?" Asked the Buizel.

"Since it moved inland from the village!" I yelled.

**Hoping to move it along a bit here, don't forget to put suggestions/critiques/tips/pretty much anything to help me be a better writer in the reviews. Even reviews saying why I am good/bad/meh would be appreciated, bai! Also, I will gladly accept any characters for the village. Unless popular opinion states that we don't go to the village, whichever.**

**Also, if I am going somewhere you don't like with the story, PM me, and I will see if I agree, or if you are just a lil crazy. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I guess I'm back, at least for a chapter. I have been caught up with personal stuff, and I am just losing interest in a world I can't shape to my own, but I am going to try to gain my interest back, for you guys :P**

**Point of View: Layan**

Finally, after all of these years of shame and hatred, a way to redeem myself.  
The village was never ready for a hurricane, they had always been confident that a storm couldn't get into the gulf, and now since it has, I have my chance.

"Layan, you can't go out there!"  
"Marran, if I don't take the chance now, if I stay in my house, shaded from the bite of the wind and the sting of the rain, my life won't have purpose to live. If I won't act when those who I miss are in trouble, I deserve to rot away in that hole." The Buizel had told me his name earlier during this rant.

"But you could die! If you die, what could I do? You are the only person I know."  
"Take my body in and claim the bounty, and make your own life. But right now, I don't wish to live."  
_No, I wish to redeem myself in the eyes of my friends._

I squeezed through the crack, Marran following behind, "What about fainting due to bubbles? This is a hurricane! One of the most powerful sources of damage in history!"

I ignored him and carried on, the eye had passed over us earlier, meaning by the time I had gotten to the village, the storm would be gone. Dissipated or just out of the range to rain on us."  
As I ran through the pelting rain, my paws splashed in the mud, each time my foot hit the ground, I knew I was one step closer to my old life.  
Friends, family, a place to sleep that couldn't erupt at any time.  
A life I miss, all because of one stupid coincidence.

My eye caught hold of the whole reason I was left out her alone, to die slowly in the wilderness.  
A marking on my left front paw, a fire with a lightning bolt through it.

Three years ago, I lived in the village of Tustren.  
My best friend was a Charmeleon, go figure. His name was… Has it been so long I've forgotten? I just can't remember…  
Well that isn't the important part, the important part was a certain family that lived within the village.

A family of Serperiors, Servines, and Snivys. It was a large family, all living in one house, which however was quite large.  
They were as royal as royal could get, the finest of everything.

One day, a group came into the village at night, and torched their house, every member of the family died in the blaze, from the elders to the children. They left a symbol in the wake of their destruction, one that just happened to look exactly like my paw's.

The villagers recognized it before I even managed to wake up.

The Charmeleon didn't think it was me though, and he had them beat on the way to my house. He saved my life, and I don't even remember his name.

I am such a thankful person, aren't I?

**I know, it's kinda small, but I have to work on building interest in this again.**

**Just a bit of background building, and I guess I will work a bit more on it later.**


End file.
